The Warrior Awakens
The Warrior Awakens is the tenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution, and the one-hundred-fifth episode of Code Lyoko http://www.codelyokofr.tumblr.com/post/42989685155/episode-10s-title Plot Ulrich has a nightmare of being defeated by the ninjas and is haunted by the fact yet, intrigued, until rudely awoken by Jim to be told of a Pencak Silat Team meeting. The team decides to go to the Cortex again and Ulrich can't go due to Pencak Silat competition so the team is mad at him (apperently forgetting the morals of Zero Gravity) for having to miss out on the mission but William is slightly happy with no Ulrich as it guarantees him a spot in the mission. Ulrich practices with his team and learns of a competition that day he must go to as Jim won't let him leave. During practice Jim tells him to quit being so predictable as if he and his opponents are machines (apparently refering to XANA's monsters). Ulrich thinks this over a bit before the competition... Then, Odd and the rest in the Megapod are attacked by an army of Taratulas. The ground lifts the Megapod high into the air and the Taratulas climb up. Odd knocks them to the ground with the Megapod, and then falls off but lands on all four wheels and slides all the way through the Cortex before nearly falling off into the Digital Sea. Ulrich wins the competition, and tries to leave but Jim is adamant on him staying. While the group are in the core of Cortex, three ninjas appear, and one runs towards Aelita and devirtualizes her. William, Yumi, and Odd begin to battle the ninjas. While the judge gives out the trophy to Jim, Ulrich runs off to the factory, the others are still battling the ninjas. Odd is pushed off the plaform by a ninja, and then slashed in the air and devirtualized. Yumi and Wiliam are left to battle the ninjas by themselves. Ulrich arrives and he tells Jeremie to send him into the Cortex, but he can't go without the Megapod. Ulrich coaches Yumi and William with the advice that Jim gave him about being unpreditible. Yumi throws her fans at William, and yells at him to do his supersmoke ability, he does it and the fans hits one ninja. The two other ninjas advance and one slashes William and devirtualizes him. Yumi is the only one left to battle them. She loses her fans, then Jeremie gives her the bo-staff and she easily defeats the two. She goes and insert the data card into the interface, and is then send back to Earth. They soon find out that the ninjas are actually real people just like them from the video they intercepted from the interface and the ninjas receive orders from Tyron. Notes Production notes Continuity *William is seen in the Skid. He previously rode the Skid in Episode 101, Suspicions, but this the first time he is seen in it. *Yumi receives a new weapon in addition to her fans, the Bo Staff. *The Ninjas are revealed to be real people outside of the Cortex, just like the Lyoko Warriors are virtualized on Lyoko. *Similar to the Krabs and Creepers, Tarantulas can scale walls, regardless of the angle. *The Tarantulas are seen in the Cortex for the first time. Trivia *The Ninjas finally lost for the first time. **1 killed by Yumi's fans and William's super smoke **2 killed by Yumi's Bo Staff *The "Warrior" of the title is refering to Ulrich, who found a way to defeat the Ninjas from what he had learned in his competition. *This time, Jim doesn't want to talk about it, but still manages to. In this case, he was in Burma facing 15 tigers and how he would've been predictable or else he would've been "pet food". *Jeremie says he gathered images, but it's actually a video of Professor Tyron and his Ninjas. *Yumi was the one who came up with the name "Ninjas" for the enemies. Gallery: Earth warriorawakens29 Warrior Awakens 28.jpg warriorawakens30 warriorawakens31 warriorawakens32 warriorawakens33 warriorawakens34 warriorawakens35 warriorawakens36 warriorawakens37 warriorawakens38 warriorawakens39 warriorawakens40 warriorawakens41 warriorawakens42 warriorawakens43 warriorawakens46 warriorawakens47 warriorawakens48 warriorawakens49 warriorawakens61 warriorawakens50 warriorawakens62|"Begin!" warriorawakens63 warriorawakens64 warriorawakens66 warriorawakens65|Winner: Ulrich warriorawakens60 Warrior Awakens 26.jpg Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Warrior Awakens 4.jpg Warrior Awakens 3.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Warriorawakens79 Gallery: Virtual world Warrior's awakening.jpg|'Yumi's newest and much stronger weapon-the bo staff.' Warrior Awakens 6.jpg Warrior Awakens 7.jpg Warrior Awakens 9.jpg Warrior Awakens 10.jpg Warrior Awakens 11.jpg|'Yumi ready to defend herself against the ninjas.' Warrior Awakens 12.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 14.jpg Warrior Awakens 15.jpg|'Teamwork!' Warrior Awakens 16.jpg Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 18.jpg Warrior Awakens 19.jpg Warrior Awakens 20.jpg Warrior Awakens 21.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Warrior Awakens 23.jpg|'William in a Navskid.' Warrior Awakens 24.jpg Yumi's fans commited a hate crime.png Odd doesn't have insurance for that.jpg CLE Holy CRAP!!!.png warriorawakens44 warriorawakens45 warriorawakens51 warriorawakens52 Warrior Awakens 2.jpg|'"Yes!"' warriorawakens53 warriorawakens54 warriorawakens55 warriorawakens59 warriorawakens57 warriorawakens58 warriorawakens56 warriorawakens67 warriorawakens68 warriorawakens69 warriorawakens70 Warrior Awakens 8.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Warriorawakens56.jpeg warriorawakens71 warriorawakens72 warriorawakens73 warriorawakens74 warriorawakens75 warriorawakens76 warriorawakens78 warriorawakens80 Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes